The present invention relates to a rotary vice which can be specifically applied on the rotary table of a transfer machining apparatus.
As is known, prior rotary-table transfer apparatus, including for example a vertical table having a horizontal rotary axis, there subsists frequently the need of causing the workpieces to be turned, said workpieces being mounted on the apparatus table according to preset axes, so as to subsequently perform thereon the several desired machining operations.
At present the adopted approaches have been found to be rather unsatisfactory and involve great constructional problems, mainly with respect to the arrangement of the means for removably preventing the workpiece from being rotated, and the means provided for rotatably driving said workpiece, according to preset angles and procedures.